¿Sabes lo que quieres?
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: ¿Cómo sucedió? Sería igual a preguntar, ¿por qué te enamoraste de alguien que está enamorado de otra? La respuesta es simple. Porque el corazón es ciego, sordo, mudo, loco, un poco estúpido y muy masoquista. O quizás, porque presintió que podía encontrar en él algo que en los demás no y que tenían en común. Y no hablaba del odio que los dos compartían por Inuyasha, sino...


**Esto es un poco difícil de explicar. Comienzo por decir que fue un reto de Ako Nomura en el fandom de Inuyasha llamado ¡Siéntate! "**La típica historia de que Inuyasha prefiere a Kikyo y por ende Kagome corre a los brazos del hermano, pero en este caso quiero que Sesshoumaru la rechace, nada de bashing, sólo romper uno de los tantos cliché de los fanfics**" con esto ya se imaginarán de qué es el reto.**

**Acepto que tiene su SesshxKag, porque de lo contrario la trama sería casi nula; pero también acepto tuvo que terminar teniendo un poco de InuxKag. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no poner Ooc y que no fuese tan trágico igual.**

**Bueno chicas sin más que decir (excepto que los personajes le pertenecen a mi ídolo Rumiko) les dejó el primer rechazo de Sesshomaru hacia Kagome en un SesshxKag. Besos y nos leeemos abajo.**

SxK

SxK

SxK

Imposible, esa era la única palabra que a Kagome le cruzaba por la mente en aquellos momentos mientras se alejaba del campamento improvisado en el que ahora sólo se encontraba Sango, Miroku y Shippo.

La guerra contra Naraku por el último fragmento de la perla era inminente; la gente lo sabía, los youkais lo sabían, ella lo sabía, hasta la pulga Myoga lo sabía y, para variar, el maldito de Inuyasha también lo sabía; sin embargo, allí se encontraba él de nuevo yendo tras Kykyo. No, ésta vez ni siquiera quería preguntarse a ella misma el por qué Inuyasha siempre volvía por ella, ni mucho menos quería preguntarse por qué se iba a escondidas como si estuviese ocultando algo que ya todos sabían, su apego a la sacerdotisa. ¡Cómo hubiera deseado no haberla salvado! Cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de dejarla en el río, hundida con el veneno de Naraku.

Sí, ella era persona de buen e inocente corazón; de un corazón muy inocente para su propia salud, pero en fin, de buen corazón; pero no podía mentirse (como otras veces) diciendo que no se arrepentía ahora por la osadía que tuvo de salvarla, pues esta vez, al igual que muchas otras, aquella mujer era buscada por alguien a quien Kagome creyó amar pero que ahora esos sentimientos se esfumaban con cada kilómetro que recorría el hanyo en busca de su pasado amor si es que a esa mujer se le puede nombrar como "pasado amor".

Pero, ¡qué más da! Ella quería caminar sin rumbo fijo… claro, caminar sin rumbo fijo no era una opción; y menos aún si era medianoche. Pero fácil es saber que no se necesita una dirección ni hora cuando quieres huir de un lugar.

Y… primera mentira blanca que se hacía ese día, o mejor dicho, esa noche.

Claro que quería huir del lugar en el que se encontraba; pero no vagaba sin rumbo fijo aunque así ella quisiera creerlo. No, en realidad se tomaba inclusive la molestia de examinar el bosque en el que ahora se encontraba, como si intentara recordar un camino o más bien alejarse de otro camino yendo al contrario. En parte se movía por el odio que cargaba hacia Inuyasha en aquellos momentos pero por otra parte debía admitir que su caminar se dirigía a la poquísima esperanza de encontrarse con alguien, quien lastimosamente ni siquiera la esperaba.

La noche era fría, y el viento colado entre los grandes árboles le erizaba la piel pero eso le importaba en lo más poco. Su pensamiento dilucidaba en la mujer de barro que mandó a dos niñas para llevarse a Inuyasha lejos de ella. Podía decir que la odiaba con todo su ser, y claro había mucha verdad en esa afirmación; pero en realidad aquel sentimiento de desafección que generó entre ella e Inuyasha le aliviaba de cierta manera.

Porque ya era suficiente; sí, era demasiado andar con la misma incertidumbre de cada día de su vida.

El pensar que Inuyasha seguía pensando en ella, y temer porque ya no lo volviera a ver. Porque si él tuviese que escoger entre ella y Kykyou, Kagome sabía la respuesta de antemano. Igualmente si se ponía a pensar justo ahora, ya no tenía mucho sentido poner como prioridad a quien la trataba de segunda mesa. Pero no lo hacía por despecho, de lo contrario aquello sería puro masoquismo. Para variar la misma Kagome ya meditaba dos veces antes de convencerse siquiera en la posibilidad de que Inuyasha fuera el único en sus pensamientos puesto que, no existía ejemplo más claro, el hecho de que caminaba en dirección hacia el Norte, el camino por el que la última vez vio partir a quien ahora ocupaba una mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo sucedió? Sería igual a preguntar, ¿por qué te enamoraste de alguien que está enamorado de otra? La respuesta es simple. Porque el corazón es ciego, sordo, mudo, loco, un poco estúpido y muy masoquista.

O quizás, porque presintió que podía encontrar en él algo que en los demás no y que tenían en común. Y no hablaba del odio que los dos compartían por Inuyasha, sino más bien era parecido a el temple con que siempre andaba, al igual que ella, tratando de sobreponerse al mundo que parecía que a cada momento iba en su contra. Eso tenían en común, mientras el guardaba parsimonía, ella nunca perdía la sonrisa; a pesar de todo.

Un paso más y corroboró que, entre la penumbra del bosque a penas iluminado por la luna colada entre las hojas de los inmensos árboles, se encontraba totalmente perdida y sola.

- _Sí, definitivamente todo esto es culpa de Inuyasha,_ -siguió caminando mientras comenzaba un monólogo para convencerse de que no era su culpa el haberse perdido, después de todo, los hombres siempre tienen la culpa de todo lo que nos pasa.

-_¿Por qué tanto me cuida y me cela si al final no me quiere? - _pateó una roca lo más lejos que pudo mientras cabizbaja seguía hablándose sin querer saber si quiera hacia dónde se dirigía.

-_Pff, como si hablásemos más que discutir, como si me escuchará más que gritarme, como si me comprendiera antes de obligarme a regresar al sengoku… ¡Ya se lo había dicho!..._

_- no importa cuánto ames a esa persona, no está bien que la molestes tan seguido ya que terminara odiándote- _susurró como si no quisiera que alguien la escuchase a su alrededor aunque en realidad no había nadie a kilómetros de distancia. Pero aquello que le había dicho era cierto y ahora sí lo odiaba y qué más daba si el mundo lo sabía, igualmente ella era consciente que había alguien más para ella.

-_De acuerdo, ¡en realidad no me importa que piense, que sienta o que quiera ese baka de Inuyasha!,-_tomó un puño de piedras mientras las tiraba al vacío, deseando con ganas que esas orejas de perro la escucharan desde el lugar más recóndito en el que se encontrara-_ por mí que se vaya con su amada Kykyou que tenga hijos y que sea muy feliz, igual apuesto a que Kykyo se rompe con la primera embes…- _Un grito ensordecedor hizo que inmediatamente Kagome cayera de rodillas al suelo tapándose los oídos y, olvidando su desahogo por unos instantes, volteó a ver al portador de aquel sonido tan estruendoso.

-_Eso, es…-_

Al parecer aún rondaban en los alrededores las aves de la princesa Abi que recolectaban sangre humana con la cual Naraku abriría el río de sangre para transportarse a los límites de éste mundo con el otro; y aquella ave había encontrado una presa.

Kagome había dejado en el campamento su arco y flechas por lo cual lo único que le quedaba era correr pero esa idea no era posible puesto que el gigantesco pájaro ya se le había adelantado por mucho cayendo en picada hacia ella y tomándola fuertemente del brazo para llevarla hacia la montaña de la princesa. A penas pudo reaccionar cuando sintió cómo la elevaba por el cielo, desconcertándola por un momento; sin embargo, al menos, pudo conservar una de las piedras que estaba tirando. Suficiente para escapar.

Después de un par de golpes que habían hecho sangrar al ave, se dio cuenta de algo un poco lógico. Si se soltaba del agarre caería al vacío. Kagome abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo alto que estaba y su reacción primera fue agarrarse de las garras del ave pero la pobre, ya muy lastimada por Kagome, se sacudía intentando zafarse de su ahora ya no tan víctima.

Mientras forcejeaba con el ave ésta amenazó con picotearla lo cual hizo que Kagome automáticamente se soltase. El ave de la princesa Abi, aún no satisfecho con librarse de Kagome se lanzó sobre la chica mientras ella caía hacia el bosque de nuevo. Kagome al ver que el ave se dirigía de nuevo en picada hacia ella, decidió cerrar los ojos y esperar su triste y extraño final. Sin embargo a penas estaba cerrando los ojos cuando divisó una luz verde que partía en dos al animal y luego se sintió sostenida por alguien. La lógica le daba dos opciones: o ya el ave la había matado, o aquel era un sueño irreal.

Aquella figura blanca que descendía con elegancia no podía ser otra que el mismo Sesshomaru, su largo cabello platinado que ondeaba con el viento, aquella mirada que parecía indescifrable pero que en realidad mostraba más de lo que el mismo Youkai creía y que ahora reflejaba gentileza, y más que todo, su brazo que la sostenía por la cintura, sujetándola fuertemente pero a la vez con delicadeza, como ella merecía. Aquella figura albina era tan perfecta que era fácil perderse viéndolo… una mirada de vuelta fue suficiente para que Kagome reaccionara de su estado ido para tornarse de un color rojo carmesí y bajar la mirada hacia el bosque que ambos tenían debajo.

Una vez en el suelo Sesshomaru la bajó con cuidado al darse cuenta que la chica estaba herida levemente del brazo. Y pensar que ahora hacía obras de caridad, primero con el demonio nutria y ahora esto. Planeó dejarla allí y retirarse hacia donde se encontraba Jaken y Rin pero el escuchar su nombre se detuvo por unos instantes.

_-¡Espera!- _Y, como si hubiese sido automático Sesshomaru se volteó completamente para ver a Kagome, la chica aún sentada en el suelo se sostenía su brazo herido mientras tímida intentaba encontrar las palabras qué decirle al demonio.

-_yo… te lo agradezco.- _A penas terminó de concluir aquella oración y Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba Kagome.

-¡_Hey!, planeas dejarme aquí sola.- _Kagome se resignaba a la idea de que lo que jamás creyó que pasaría estaba sucediendo en aquel instante. Había vuelto a ver al ojimiel de nuevo y es más incluso la salvo de morir por segunda vez, desde que Sesshomaru mató a uno de los siete guerreros.

-_El olor de Inuyasha indica que se encuentra cerca.- _fue lo único que Sesshomaru se limitó a decir mientras continuaba su viaje, pero el olor a sal le inundó la nariz al escuchar de nuevo a la chica que dejaba a sus espaldas.

- ¡_no me dejes con él!, no. – _Sabía que Sesshomaru odiaba la debilidad humana pero en verdad no podía reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas. Despegó su vista del suelo para comprobar una vez más Sesshomaru estaba frente a ella, con un semblante en el cual sólo ella podía vislumbrar la mirada de duda y desconcierto que él le ponía. Ni siquiera era de su incumbencia pero el hecho que le pusiera atención de aquella forma tan fría y a la vez cálida para alguien como él, era suficiente para dejar de llorar por el momento.

Para Sesshomaru antes hubiese sido tan fácil voltearse y dejarla allí lamentándose por sus problemas vagos pero tenía la certeza de que aquella mujer no era cualquier humano insignificante, que se desplomaba por cualquier estupidez y sin embargo allí se encontraba enfrente de Kagome observando cómo esos ojos marrones luchaban por enfrentarse a su mirada y no llorar. Tal vez era Tensseiga que le ablandaba el corazón, tal vez se estaba volviendo más débil, en realidad no sabía el por qué seguía de pie frente a ella pero intentaba disimularlo con la creencia de que él se volvía aliado de cualquiera que odiase a su medio hermano y en esos momentos al parecer Kagome lo odiaba.

-_Eres libre, ándate por tu cuenta.- _

_-¿y quedarme sola en este bosque? No podría._

_-¿acaso no puedes valerte por tu cuenta? Pensé que no dependías de Inuyasha._

_-No dependo de él, no lo necesito ni lo quiero ver.-_

_-muy tarde para ello, seguro ya sintió tu olor.- _Sesshomaru recordó que si seguía en aquel lugar pronto se encontraría con ese sujeto y ahora no quería malgastar sus fuerzas en alguien que no lo merecía; claro aquello no fue excusa suficiente para comenzar a moverse y menos aún cuando Kagome comenzó a hablar.

-_igual no vendrá por mí…- _volvió a bajar la cabeza. –_Sesshomaru, ¿sabes qué es que prefieran a otra persona sobre ti? _Sesshomaru apretó los dientes mientras miraba a Tenseiga, no había día en que no recordara a quién le fue heredada Tessaiga, claro que sabía ese sentimiento y al darse cuenta de que Kagome sentía lo mismo, dio unos cuantos pasos para quedar a menos de un metro de aquella mujer de la cual entendía ahora el por qué de su melancolía. Kagome lo volteó a ver, se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de Sesshomaru pero éste la veía con intriga queriendo hallar tal vez en sus ojos una especie de odio en su corazón pero era absolutamente imposible, lo único que reflejaba Kagome era decepción y un poco de nerviosismo hasta el punto de desviar varias veces la mirada. Después de unos instantes Sesshomaru le volvió a dirigir la palabra con su semblante serio de siempre.

-_Entonces resígnate- _Kagome se quedó petrificada ante la respuesta del ser casi perfecto que se encontraba parada delante de ella. ¡Qué clase de consejo era ese!

-_Claro que no, eso sería ser una cobarde- _Dentro de ella hubiese deseado decir que sí y tirarse a llorar, pero no podía verse ridícula frente a él.

-_entonces ve y enfréntalo- _Pocas veces Sesshomaru conversaba con alguien pero las pocas veces que lo hacía era para demostrar su punto y a juzgar por la ya no tan triste cara de Kagome había demostrado su punto de que aquella no era cualquier humana o al menos eso aparentaba.

_-tampoco, crees que la vida es así de fácil. Incluso tú dejaste de seguir a Inuyasha por Tessaiga._

_-yo ya no deseo poseer a Tessaiga-_ La miro con recelo, la sacerdotisa tenía valor para enfrentarse a él.

_-¿entonces por qué me dices que lo enfrente?.-_

_-porque yo al menos lo intenté. _Aquella conversación se había tornado en una discusión banal para Sesshomaru en la cual decía más de lo que debía por lo cual decidió voltearse para elevar vuelo de vuelta con su grupo pero sin darse cuenta una mano cálida tomó la suya, deteniéndolo.

-_Sesshomaru, no… no deseo pelear contra él.- _Kagome soltó delicadamente la mano de Sesshomaru mientras sus mejías subían de color por el atrevimiento que acababa de cometer. –_Sesshomaru yo solo quería pedirte…-_

_-no puedes venir conmigo.- _Kagome inmediatamente alzó la vista para toparse con la mirada de Sesshomaru que a pesar de ser seria parecía pedir perdón, aunque tal vez lo confundía por el choque de semejante respuesta.

-¿_por qué?- _

Sesshomaru juraría sobre la tumba de su padre que jamás ayudaría a Inuyasha pero decir aquellas palabras le eran más favorables a Inuyasha que a él. Fácilmente hubiese podido aceptar la proposición de Kagome, hubiese tenido a quien puede encontrar el último fragmento de Shikon, contaría con una buena aliada "mucho mejor que Jaken" y destrozaría inmediatamente a Inuyasha, pero sabía que con Kagome a su lado lo único que traería a ambos sería problemas y además por la mirada de Kagome podía notarse que la chica aún se estaba confundida por lo que sentía.

Si Sesshomaru sabía que él le gustaba a ella, por supuesto que lo sabía. Fácilmente podía notar el latido acelerado de su corazón cada vez que lo miraba, olía su frágil aroma de nerviosismo pero lo que lo confirmaba era la mirada que le sostenía cada vez que se la topaba, y ya muchísimas veces en muchísimas otras mujeres había visto aquella mirada. Pero Kagome debía saber que Sesshomaru no tenía el tiempo ni la convicción para pensar siquiera en sentimientos, independientemente fuesen de youkais o humanos; aquello era lo que más lo diferenciaba de su medio hermano y posiblemente una de las razones por las cuales Kagome se interesaba en él y aunque Sesshomaru lo negase posiblemente aquella mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos podía considerarla como una mujer más valiosa que muchas youkais y que tal vez más de una vez captó su interés aunque sea por una milésima de instante.

_-si vienes conmigo, tendrás más problemas-_

_-no me importa, confío en que no será así-_

_-entonces te pregunto, ¿confías en Inuyasha?_

_-Claro que… no lo sé.- _Kagome sabía que si confiara en él no hubiera escapado del campamento para comenzar.

-Me voy.-

-_Espera-_

_-Yo camino sólo-_

_-¡me dejarás de nuevo! ¡qué excusa más patética si Rin te acompaña!_

_- ¡pero Rin confía en mí!. _Aquel tono de voz hizo que Kagome retrocediese un paso atrás… -_si tu no confías en el hanyou no esperes que crea que confiarás en mí._

_-¿a qué te refieres?- _Preguntó Kagome ya a una distancia prudencial del daiyoukai y, sobre sus expectativas éste le respondió con un tono un poco más calmado pero serio igual.

_-si dudas de los demás, terminarás dudando de ti y así cualquiera te va a vencer a ti y a quienes hayas involucrado.- _Al oír aquelloKagome cerró los ojos fuertemente y cerró su puño mientras comparaba la seguridad de Kykyou con su incertidumbre, tantas dudas que debía resolver para hallarse a sí misma, para no dejarse vencer… empezando por aclarar su sentimientos hacia los hermanos youkai. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos mientras casi frente a ella Sesshomaru se encontraba volviendo a examinar su mirada. El youkai la miró de frente para asegurarse que la sacerdotisa volvía a recuperar ese radiante rostro de decisión que siempre cargaba.

-_Si deseas aún así venir conmigo, sígueme el paso. _Sesshomaru comenzó a avanzar y, tal como lo contempló, sus finos oídos no captaban más que su caminar, lo que significaba que Kagome se había quedado donde la dejó. Dio un respiro un poco más profundo y elevó vuelo, justo a tiempo pues él desde hace ya buen rato el olor de Inuyasha comenzaba a ser más fuerte; sin embargo le fue imposible no voltear a ver hasta asegurarse que Kagome era encontrada por Inuyasha, "tal vez me estoy volviendo más débil" fue lo único que atinó a meditar mientras sus pensamientos rápidamente bloqueaban tales ideas y se volvía a concentrar en regresar hacia donde Jaken y Rin se encontraban.

_- ¿Kagome?_

_-Inuyasha._

_-¿qué haces aquí está casi amaneciendo? _Pregunto sobresaltado esperando que no preguntara donde había estado, lo cual no fue necesario.

-¿_Fuiste con Kykyo no es así?_

-S… sí.- Las cejas de Inuyasha se arquearon al notar que Kagome no se entristeció, ni se enojó, ni le elevó siquiera la voz. Al contrario, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Sabes, no importa Inuyasha, confío en ti.-

-_Yo… ah sí, Kykyo me pidió que te diera esto.- _Inuyasha le entregó una de las flechas de Kykyo. –_dijo que sabrías cuándo usarla.-_

_-oye Inuyasha…- _comentó recibiendo la flecha y recordándose de la conversación de hace poco con Sessshomaru.

_-dime-_

_-¿confías en mí?_

_-claro y por qué no.- _Kagome volteó a ver a Inuyasha quien la miraba extrañado. Ahora comprendía un poco más las palabras del daiyoukai.

-_Kagome, ¿estuviste con Sesshomaru no es así?_

-yo, emm. ¿dijiste que confiabas en mí verdad? Entonces dejémoslo así. Kagome adelantó su pasó para ir de nuevo hacia el campamento mientras dejaba atrás a un Inuyasha algo confundido, ¿acaso era ahora él el que se preguntaba por qué Kagome le escondía cosas? Pero en este caso, como en todos los demás, la culpa la tienen los hombres para variar…

SxK

SxK

SxK

**Y qué les pareció, sinceramente no sé si fue SesshxKag, o InuxKag; o si tuvo un toque de SesshxRin o puse a Rin como hija. Pero el punto es que aquí está el reto que me costó un ojo de la cara y aunque no lo crean terminé amándolo porque es de los pocos en donde me esforcé el doble para situarlo dentro del ánime, para no hacer Ooc, para romper el famoso esquema SesshxKag que impera en ffnet. Y sin hacer bashing, xD**

**En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado. Mil grax por haber leído un fic medio crack xD**


End file.
